


Carrion

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, general bad behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Matt and Edd catch the runaway dregs of Tom and Tord's relationship





	Carrion

It’s that time again and as Tom can feel the roiling wave of discomfort hit him he has one thought in his head.

No.

He is lounging on the couch watching the flicker of television and trying to keep his mind off what is assuredly impending doom all the while telling himself, not this time, not this way, no.

Tord enters the room and with him a cloud of musk and awkward thoughts Tom really doesn’t want to be having. They’ve just had an awkward fight a few days ago, he can’t clear his mind enough to remember what about, he just knows it hasn’t been resolved and it may as well be there on the floor of the room, gaping and festering like a Lovecraftian maw and no. Tom is not going to feed into it this time.

He is not going to do this the easy way, the wanton way, the stereotypical omega way of peace through heat. 

He gets to his feet and opts to leave the room, putting his gaze on anywhere that isn’t Tord and directing himself pointedly away from him. As far as his body language he’s giving a hard no as best as he knows how.

So it is to his irritation when he finds his wrist caught in Tord’s grip and he can feel his other clench in response and he isn’t sure whether he wants to be held closer or push Tord away but he is about to do something. The contact radiates warmth through him and with a rough pull and twist of his wrist Tom has his hand back and is recoiling from Tord like he is a hot stove.

“We’re not doing this this time,” Tom spits. He looks at Tord and he knows pain and confusion and unfortunately his libido are scrawled across his face as he makes eye contact with Tord for the first time in a few days.

“Doing what? You are clearly,” Tord gestures. Tom feels his irritation fermenting into outright fury, can feel it cooling down into a cold metal lump in the pit of his stomach. They’ve done this whole song and dance so many times he doesn’t even have to name it, is that how easy this all is?

“I am, and I am not doing this with you,” Tom says and he thinks about turning off and heading up before deciding to elaborate, “we’re not just going to resolve everything through sex.”

Tord looks caught off guard, winded almost, “That’s not how it is? That isn’t my-.”

“That is exactly your MO,” Tom bites and he hates that the longer he stands in the room with Tord the more he wants to break in his resolve but he just keeps conjuring images of their last fight. Which is the same fight they’ve been having for months and it always ends the same way and the weight of the monotony and stagnation of their relationship hits him like a ton of bricks and gives him the resolve to pull away.

He turns and heads up the stairs and wants to scream when he hears the steady thunk, thunk of Tord’s footsteps following after his own. Tom reaches his room and slams it shut in Tord’s face, flipping the lock because he knows Tord does indeed have the audacity to come into his room and argue, just to throw his weight around and prove a point.

He can feel his psyche cracking under some invisible stress he can’t exactly put a name to. He cannot fathom why this whole ordeal is so hard but it is. To be blunt, he would like to be having sex right now and he is sure it would be good, maybe even great sex. But waking up to feel emotionally sidelined and thrust back into the great will-they-won’t-they clusterfuck he has with his buddy oh pal oh friend of his Tord, isn’t what he wants.

What does he want? God he doesn’t know. He reaches into his sweatshirt pocket and texts Edd some vague request. He gets a curt affirmation.

Perfect.

He’s out right now, as is Matt, both doing who knows what. He’s sure they told him at one point but getting his thoughts to go from vague vapor into concrete usable strings of coherency is a moot point.

He hears a knock on his door what seems like an unending stretch of time later.

“Go away,” he says, intending for his voice to come out foreboding, but in reality it comes out in a high and wavering pitch, complete with a little crack of desperation at the end.

“Tom? You good?” Matt’s voice sounds at the other side of the door. Oh Tom will never tell that rancorous little ego monster how heavenly his voice sounds but he gets up and flips the lock on his door without bothering to douse the relieved smile on his face. He is sure he can smell Tord lingering somewhere in the hallway but Matt scooches himself all the way in and closes the door behind him.

“Edd is on his way but he let me know something way up and I figured if you don’t have an issue I can help you out a bit?” Matt tilts his head at the proposal. Tom shrugs. 

“Anyone but alpha asshole out there,” he sighs.

“Alright,” Matt says with a small clap of his hands. Tom finds himself smiling again, Matt’s eagerness is always so genuine it’s hard to not let it catch sometimes. 

“You want to just go slow on this for now?” Matt asked.

“Sounds great,” Tom says and all though in some light he is sure it might sound sarcastic he actually means it. A breakneck rough pace is great in the heat of the moment but time after time after time he starts feeling more like an object than a person with their own thoughts and feelings and wants.

Matt smiles and there is a seductive hint to it as he squares his shoulders and Tom gets a sense of the height and weight difference between them. It’s not much, actually Tom thinks he might be the heavier of the two, but the way Matt conducts himself makes him feel like the power in this situation is out of his hands. Not that he minds.

Matt takes a step forward and he is into Tom’s personal space and then another and Tom finds himself walking back until his ass bumps his bed and he sits down in response. He finds himself with a lap full of Matt as the other man kneels on either side of him and without much further thought two hands are on his cheeks and he is being kissed silly.

Tom’s brain kind of short circuits there as he fully focuses in on the sensory input as Matt’s hands slide from his face to his neck and then over it to interlock fingers behind him. It takes a few minutes for Tom to notice that his crotch itches in a telltale way and he shifts his hips try and make himself more comfortable.

“Oh are your legs comfortable, you have circulation?” Matt asks as he pulls back and looks at Tom worriedly. “We can change positions if you aren’t comfortable.”

Tom looks at him a bit dazed and murmurs, “Nah my crotch itches.” 

He realizes his blunt honesty a moment after the words are out of his mouth and can feel his face prickling with embarrassment a moment later. Matt merely smiles in a manner that isn’t mean or mocking but rather smug.

“I told Edd we wouldn’t do any, you know,” Matt does an okay sign and puts the index finger of his other hand through it, waggling his eyebrows at Tom. “But we can still have some other kinds of fun and get you all worked up before he gets here.”

“Alright,” Tom says, feeling the flush build higher and hotter in his cheeks. His whole face feels like it must be cherry red at this point, but he’s fucked in front of a mirror enough times to know that’s not the case (Tord’s preference, not his).

Matt gets up off him and pulls off his sweatshirt and underlying top with it, folding them together before putting them on the floor. 

“Move a little up on the bed for me,” Matt says, looking at Tom intently. Tom notes that he is still fully dressed and glances at Matt’s bare chest as he walks himself back on his hands and legs. He’s sure it must look kind of goofy but he is too horny to be self-conscious if he is being frank. Modesty is a trait of those who aren’t punch drunk on hormones.

“Should I?” Tom gestures to his sweatshirt. Matt stops and ponders the question for a moment.

“Hmm. Nah, we’ll get it off you soon enough,” he says and he is crawling after Tom on the bed. Matt lays himself beside Tom and shifts himself so their legs are intertwining and there they are kissing again. Tom tries to shift himself closer so he can put his crotch as close to Matt’s as possible. He can feel his frustration starting to build and with it the telltale tattering of his mental state. Matt seems good enough to give him his knee and push it firmly up against Tom’s crotch which keeps him busy and distracted for a bit as the other man just enjoys kissing.

Matt isn’t really a fire or ice type of guy in regards to sex. He likes things slow and even paced and while teasing is all fine and good he really isn’t into the drama of tears and screaming and all that. Just kisses and slow strokes and pets and good build up. He guesses he gets the appreciation from having a variety of partners that seemed to be either rather selfish and shortsighted lovers who were after their own orgasm as fast as possible, or sadistic fucks who were more into dragging things out to see him in pain than seeing either of them cum.

He didn’t really prefer having or ceding control, all though certain moods and partners left him with a craving one way or the other.

But right here, right now, he was enjoying taking things at a slower pace and was appreciative that Tom was receptive to it.

As Tom grew impatient with his make out he rolled himself on top off Tom and looked down at the panting flushed man underneath him. He slipped his hands under the sweatshirt and pulled it off, tossing it lightly to the ground. Tom wore a smooth grey shirt underneath with some kind of bland looking emote on it.

Matt ran his hands under the shirt, hiking it up but not removing it fully. Tom’s nipples came into view and he ran his hands over them lightly feeling Tom arch his back a little to move himself into the touch. Matt ran his hands along Tom’s chest some more, just feeling his skin under his hands, the smooth pale skin feeling silky.

He rubbed his fingers in small circles and Tom admitted the sensation always felt weird and a bit mundane at first but as Matt picked up his pace, rubbing them and occasionally tweaking them, Tom felt small jolts of pleasure in his chest that sent licks of pleasure down his spine and ultimately to his groin.

The result was his groin was feeling even more itchy and agitating and Tom was quickly starting to get agitated with the lack of contact and Matt admittedly had to hold back a laugh at how his partner seemed to be simultaneously pouting and looking unbearably horny at the same time. He stopped suddenly and Tom threw his head back in a small fit of frustration as Matt worked his shirt off him the rest of the way.

Begrudgingly Tom helped him, letting his arms hang limp as he felt Matt’s chest press against his own as the shirt slide off to land the rest of the way on the floor. Tom felt himself calming a bit at the skin to skin contact. His nerves were buzzing but a little less vibrantly now as he felt Matt’s warmth pressing against him.

The weight of his body was calm and soothing and if his crotch weren’t currently making him want to spread his legs and hump a pillow till something bled, he would consider taking a nap right there.  
Tom closed his eyes and tried to center himself and find his train of thought.

And then Matt started rolling his hips and Tom’s train of thought rain off a cliff with no survivors. He found himself letting out soft moans and whimpers of frustration more than anything and he found himself wanting to take off his pants but at the same time he knew he would probably be chastised for doing so and right now Matt just looked so damn nice above him.

Matt had a nice face. A regal angular nose, soft dusting of freckles and these really nice soft green eyes. And currently he was looking at Tom with this dead on concentration and Tom just decided to let himself go with whatever course of action Matt wanted.

So he puts his hands up behind him and grips the sheets near the edge of the bed in a way of containing his frustration and he lets his toes curl and maybe kicks out a bit in frustration as Matt keeps on.   
Tom knows by now his crotch is a mess. This kind of thing always gets him a certain way down there, swollen and achy and wet. Things were eventually going to get wet and loud and messy outright but Matt seemed to enjoy keeping things under wraps for now.

That was kind of just like Matt. Having things fall apart softly and neatly until the dam broke and he could justify applying more pressure outright. Tom knew he was going to keep going at a turtles pace of progressing things until Tom started to beg or wheedle him for more.

He was desperate. Not that desperate yet.

Then Matt stopped humping him and once again he was laying on top kissing Tom and carding his hands through his hair, lightly, softly, and Tom closed his eyes and tried to just enjoy the soft tingle of his scalp being caressed as he felt Matt slip his tongue in. He didn’t notice when Matt shifted his weight a bit and one of his hands disappeared.

He certainly noticed when that hand reappeared and pressed itself on Tom’s crotch. A finger trailed the seam of his jeans, feather light and while Tom couldn’t exactly feel anything through his coarse jeans, the sensation of having something near his area made him giddy with excitement. His breath caught and Matt pulled back from kissing him to rest his chin on his shoulder and his mouth by his ear.

His and trailed up to trace the outline of Tom’s cock through his jeans. Tom shifted himself in response.

“Oh you like that?” Matt questioned. Tom merely moved his hips up into Matt’s hand. Matt moved his hand aside to his thigh. Tom scooted himself down so he could at least get the friction of his jeans riding up into his crotch slipping his underpants in between. He could shimmy his hips side by side and get a bit more and god it was-

“Mmm, hey I’ve been with enough omegas to know that trick you little cheater,” Matt laughed softly into his ear. “Come on Tom, be a good boy.”

Two fingers pressed the line of the seam deeper giving Tom even more friction and his breath hitched before Matt pinched the material and pulled it back to its original state. Tom felt like he was about ready to start dry sobbing.

“Hey, Edd is on his way,” Matt purred, unphased by his noises of distress. He was used to the whole desperation routine as well that came from the denial and too storm weathered to crack under a bit of light petulance.

“Then we can fill you up nice and good,” Matt said and Tom found his cock being rubbed through his jeans in slow methodical circles that got faster as Matt spoke. “You want to be shoved down into the bed and taken behind, huh? You want me to finger you and eat you out before that? Want me to stretch you and get you lubed up and rub your cock while I’ve got three fingers in you? You could cum with just that I bet. And then go for more.”

The tight little circles had him bucking his hips as much as he could with Matt pressing his weight down onto his legs and Matt used the heel of his hand to press just like that and Tom could feel his breath coming shorter and shorter as Matt continued to whisper in his ear and then and then, he could hear his own voice coming out in high pitched little moans and grunts. Oh god he’s gonna, he is gonna.

Matt moves his hand and drops his whole weigh on Tom’s lower body and pins him down that way, watching Tom’s near O face slowly turn from one of euphoria to one of intense agitation and frustration. Hands come up to Matt’s shoulders and push at them.

“You fucking asshole,” Tom snarls.

Ooh, so this is what Tord breeds in the bedroom. Matt wonders what his bedroom manner is like to complement the little hellion under him.

“Noooo,” Matt says sweetly, not indulging in countering the well of anger under him. “I told you we are waiting for Edd, you could have asked any time for me to stop, but you were greedy and that’s your fault.”

Matt just rested on him for a bit watching as Tom tried to maintain the mask of anger but watching in amusement as it kept slipping back into one of raw need. Finally he just gave him completely and Matt watched the tension leave his body completely as he released his muscles and seemed to melt into the bed.

“Hey now there’s the spirit,” Matt said with a slight chuckle underlying his bright tone. Tom knows ordinarily the tone and the situation would rankle him but he is starting to get exhausted on this workup workdown ordeal and the fight in him is going out.

“Lay back and let me make you feel good. There’s plenty short of penetration we can do to make you feel good,” Matt said, and his hands are on Tom’s waist, trailing around to unbutton his jeans. Tom doesn’t let himself get excited or worked up again but instead waits placidly to see what Matt is going to do.

“There we go,” Matt says and he plants a kiss on Tom’s nose before going back at kissing him for real. He works off Tom’s pants and tosses them off the bed completely. Matt is greeted with the sight of Tom’s prominent erection and the slight bulge under that. He cups Tom’s pussy in his hand and rubs it a little through his underpants.

The fabric is considerable thinner than his jeans were and even though Tom has a good idea of how this is going to go he finds himself getting worked up again. He remembers that he can ask Matt to stop but does he really want that? No.

Matt meanwhile can feel the wetness seeping through the garment and it only makes a tendril of pride lick through him. He pushes up particularly hard with two fingers. Tom spreads his legs a little wider and moves himself down so Matt’s fingers are lined up with his hole and Matt pushes a bit deeper than he intended.

He moves his other hand down on Tom’s thigh spreading his legs a bit wider. He takes his two fingers and starts to rub rougher and harder than he has so far and Tom finds his voice getting louder and louder in response. Matt trails his fingers back a bit farther and rubs at Tom’s backdoor with one finger and his cunt with the other and then withdraws his hand again to take advantage of Tom’s open and panting mouth.

Tom doesn’t protest or whine, he merely sucks Matt’s tongue into his mouth when it’s offered and eagerly kisses him back with all the desperation that is plainly written on his face and body and his arms thread into Matt’s hair and he is pressing himself flush against Matt, completely open, completely vulnerable.

Matt merely holds him close and does as he pleases.Tom’s legs come up around his hips and pull him flush against his body. Matt grinds his erection against Tom’s clothed entrance, again and again and establishes a rhythm as Tom pants into his mouth. Their kisses get sloppier as Tom focuses on trying to get Matt to grind where it is most pleasurable as Matt purposefully misses and goes on an irregular pace just so he can watch Tom struggle a bit.

When he senses Tom getting close, or as close as he can in this situation, Matt pulls back again, and Tom slumps in defeat, mild chagrin on his face. Matt merely slides his underwear off in responds, noting their texture and wetness. He drops them off the bed, making sure they don’t land on anyone’s clothes.

Tom’s cock and cunt are on display, both flushed and swollen, and Matt would love to just get Tom off now and relish in Tom’s high and comedown, he’d love to give him the release he is seeking and then cuddle him to pieces after. But orders are orders and Tom seems to be enjoying things so Matt persists.

“Hands and knees now,” Matt says, tapping Tom’s thigh lightly. He cant help but laugh at the pert butt that eagerly turns around and presents itself to him. Matt slides two fingers between Tom’s lips and rubs at his entrance. Tom is shaking on his elbows and he reaches to grab a pillow and hold it under him as Matt continues. After a bit he pulls back and pushes Tom gently on his back. 

He offers Tom his fingers and Tom licks them clean. Matt spreads his legs and lines himself up between Tom’s lips, tip to his entrance and as he looks about to push in, he changes his angle and starts frotting himself against Tom’s entrance. He pins down Tom’s arms and a couple times he catches Tom trying to shift the angle but Matt merely pulls back, adjusts and keeps going. Tom isn’t faring well.

He’s got a full flush going for him, across face and chest and Matt doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this going before Tom comes by accident or he gives into the urge to stop teasing. Really. It’s easy to keep this up while Tom’s fighting him and being a brat but after the first few bumps he’s been nothing but a sweetheart and Matt’s not exactly old iron will in the bedroom.

As if an answer to his prayers, the door opens and Edd arrives.

“Oh good,” Matt says, pausing to look up.

“You really pushed that ‘no penetration’ rule to the barest edge, didn’t you?” Edd snorted.

“I’m sorry mister keep him busy while I run through the entire laundry list of house chores,” Matt sniped.

Edd sighed, “It takes a while to get out of a movie theater parking lot and back across town, sue me. Also Tord is jacking off in the hallway and we’re having a group discussion about this later.” Edd starts to divest himself of his clothes, tossing them on top of Tom’s underpants by accident. Matt winces.

“Your clothes are going to have his pheromones on them for the next couple wash cycles, have fun with that.”

“He’s a walking bucket of them, what else is new,” Edd laughs. “So how are we doing this?”

“Well, he has no prep so you or me?”

“Go ahead,” Edd says as he clambers onto the bed and leans himself against the headboard. He pats his thighs and Matt helps move Tom into his lap. Edd reaches around and spreads Tom’s legs and puts him on display for Matt. Tom seems to liven up at Edd’s appearance and before he can say or do much Matt has two fingers in him and is scissoring.

The stretch, for the moment, scratches Tom’s itch quite well. Matt finds himself adding in a third finger as Tom moans and Edd reaches around to rub at his nipples in tight little circles. His hands are rougher and more calloused than Matt’s by far. Matt looks at Edd.

“Should I get him off once before we start?”

Edd shrugs, “Might make things easier.”

Matt picks up his pace moving his fingers in and out and crooking them just so as he uses his other hand to stroke Tom. It doesn’t take much more than that before Tom tightens around him and is coming across his stomach as Edd roughly pinches his nipples and sucks a rather nasty hickey into his neck.

As Tom is coming down from his first orgasm Edd continues to make a trail of hickeys across Tom’s throat and collar bone as Matt continues to play with his cunt until Tom starts to squirm. He looks up at him.

“Too much?” 

Tom has a thin thread of drool coming out his mouth on one side. He shakes his head. Matt nods and continues. As Tom grows more and more restless Matt notices Edd’s hands coming to grip Tom’s hips and the subtle shift of his hips. Tom’s crevice is currently occupied by Edd’s cock sliding against it.

“You ready to go?” Edd asks.

Tom nods and pushes himself up onto his knees. Edd has him turn around so that his ass is to Matt and lines himself up with Tom’s entrance and starts to push in. He finds himself going in rather easy in comparison to memories of past attempts. Tom’s legs go wide and he makes soft pleasured noises as he goes.

Towards the end it is a bit of a stretch and the discomfort shows but Edd merely keeps going and Tom finds himself seated firmly, acclimating to the stretch and enjoying the feeling of having an itch scratched. 

He pulls out and then thrusts in and Tom leans back into Matt who is slicking up his fingers and as Tom is enjoying the feel of Edd’s cock dragging in and out he gets a finger poking in his back end. Matt works it in and then a second and he is adding more lube as he starts to prep Tom’s second hole and meanwhile Tom is struggling to keep up with all the sensations aimed at him.

As Edd goes Matt lines up and scoots himself closer, then pushes in. Tom finds Matt a harder fit than Edd. He moans and grunts in discomfort and Matt reaches around to stroke him off to distract him a bit but in reality it’s just more overstimulation.

He bears it like a champ though as Matt makes it all the way in and starts a pace opposing Edd. Tom’s legs are spread apart so widely he’s sure it would burn by now if he wasn’t starting to lose feeling in them.

As they go Matt starts to feel Tom tense more and more and so he picks up his pace, getting a sense of what is happening. He pushes up all the way as Tom cries out and he cums deep inside before pulling out and laying back. Edd takes him backing off as a cue to switch positions and put Tom under him.

His thrusts get harder and deeper as he feels his knot coming. His arms are pinning Tom down as his bases swells and Edd ruts harder and harder as Tom cries and moans under him until he sees his knot catch halfway. He tries pushing it all the way through but seems to be stuck so puts a hand on either side of Tom’s legs, presses them down and farther apart and ruts harder.

The knot moves bit by bit past the peak of its girth. Tom finds himself coming across his stomach as the knot reaches it’s apex he momentarily tightens painfully around Edd’s knot, leading for Edd to grunt in pleasure and then give an especially hard buck up into Tom, pushing himself all the way in. 

Edd all but collapses onto his elbows, he takes care not to crush Tom under him. Tom himself seems to be blissed out and enjoying his orgasm, lost in his own head.

“You good?” Edd asks.

“I’m good,” Tom says, giving him a shaky smile and a thumbs up.

“Great, we are going to be here a while,” Edd said. Tom closed his eyes and seemed to doze a bit. Matt set resting on his back, propped up by his elbows. He raised an eyebrow as the door slowly opened.

“Tord,” Matt regarded him coolly.

“Matt,” Tord said face peeking just through the door.

Edd snapped his fingers, “Out.”

“B-,” Tord started.

“You’re literally ruining the only stipulation Tom had for having sex with everyone in here just by being in here, get over yourself and get out,” Edd said, and his tone was lazy, almost lackadaisical. But his eyes said a different story so Tord put up his hands as his look soured and shut the door as he withdrew.

Tom was asleep on his chest with Edd still firmly inside him. Edd was relieved he hadn’t woke up for the brief spat.

“Do you even know what they were fighting over?” Matt asked.

“Hell if I know, it’s a new thing every week,” Edd shrugged. “I feel like a vulture, and shit like this,” Edd pointed Tom sleeping on his chest, “is me feasting on the carrion of their relationship.”

Matt shrugged, “That’s a dismal way of looking at it.”

Edd smiled and sighed.

“One of them can always take the initiative to make it less dismal. But so long as they don’t, here we are,” Edd said.

They do this, no kidding, at least once a season. Matt sighs.

“You think they’ll ever sort it out?”

Edd smiles tepidly, eyes lidded as he looks down at Tom a last time.

“That or they’ll kill each other.”


End file.
